Skyrim: The Undesired
by LazyOtaku32
Summary: Years before the Dragon Crisis begins, four children struggle with their lives in Skyrim. An Imperial unable to belong to a family, a bastard Nord living in his father's shadow, a Breton girl facing only disappointment, and an Orc whose only desire is peace. Told through the eyes of Umbris, read as these undesired children become the heroes that Skyrim requires.


_Skyrim: The Four Souls_

Book One- Beginning of the Dark Dragon

**Chapter 1:**

The smell of blood was heavy in the air. I was only at my fourth summer, and I was sitting in the blood of my parents and Stormcloak soldiers. We were living near a small mill close to the city of Windhelm. This immediately brought trouble our way.

A family of Imperials living at the doorstep of Skyrim's rebel forces? I'm shocked the Stormcloaks hadn't struck sooner. They attacked about a week after my younger sister was born, barging down the front door, weapons at the ready. My father, being a former legionnaire, was able to hold them off for my mother and me to run to the back door. However, they were waiting for us there, causing my mother to hand me my sister and charged all of them with a shield. She was able to push them back but was ultimately beaten into submission. I tried to run but one of the soldiers grabbed my sister from my small arms.

"What's this?" He said with a thick Nordic accent, "Two Imperial rats trying to run?"

He and the other men began laughing, throwing the four of us into a circle. There were nine in total, all piss drunk and enraged. My father had two black eyes and an extremely bloodied mouth. They apparently cut out his tongue when he gave them a snarky remark the day before.

"Hey guys," one shouted, "Easy with the lady, we could have some fun with her later. The other three can die for all I care."

My mother started to struggle against the men's grip, "No! No you won't get away with this you bastards!"

She grabbed the dagger off one of their belts and charged the ringleader. The blue cloaked man lazily twirled his sword about and beheaded her. Of course, the head landed straight at my feet, the dead eyes looking into mine. I began to break down immediately, clutching my baby sister protectively to my body. The ring leader, seeing this, grinned evily and gestured towards me. One of the other soldiers walked over and grabbed my sister from my arms.

"Oi Yserold!" He said, "Didn't you and your wife want a kid?"

A blonde nord walked forward, a scowl across his face, he took the bundle from the other man and turned towards me. He had a soft look in his eyes and spoke to his comrades.

"Guys can't you spare him," He said a bit exasperated, "He's just a kid!"

"Too bad," The leader said, "He's old enough to understand this, so he dies. Go back to the city and introduce your new daughter to your wife."

I screamed at him, "If you do anything to her I'll…I'll-"

The leader backhanded me across the face, sending me crashing to the ground. His hit nearly broke my jaw due to his armor, and a new wave of tears came forth. Yserold and my sister, Luna, were gone and I was about to die…

_**NO**_

My head perked up as a heard a voice in my mind.

_**GET UP!**_

I slowly stood up, the soldiers laughing at me.

_**YOU, BORN OF MORTAL AND DAEDRA, WILL NOT DIE HERE!**_

I turned to face them, without realizing that my eyes went from gold to blood red.

_**ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN YOU ARE MY VESSAL!**_

With that last statement, all of my rage exploded outward, in a large burst of black energy and a loud yell. The surrounding soldiers were blown apart, limbs and organs flying everywhere around me. The energy blast eventual subsided and I promptly passed out.

About a week after my family's murder, I was off on the road. I packed a measly bag of rations (only some cheese and bread enough to last a few days) and a bag of five hundred septims. The only other thing I could save from the house before more soldiers arrived was a dark brown wooden crossbow. The underside of it was painted red while the symbol of the empire was studded into the buttstock of the weapon. Of course, I couldn't wield the damn thing, since I was still pretty small for my age. I simply carried it slung across my back as I walked. Of course, I ran out of food three days after I left, so all I could depend on was five hundred septims.

It was the fourth day, and I was sitting on a rock in the snow covered forest, trying to keep an ear out for any animals that could be following me. I unslung the crossbow and leaned it against the rock next to my feet. I tried to warm myself by rubbing my hands on my arms to no avail.

"Great," I muttered, "I'm going to die out here if I don't find someone to help me."

I was starving, tired, scared, and unsure of what to do next. I was only four, and already I was going to die?

"Why can't that voice save me again…?" I mumbled as I curled up on the flat rock, trying to contain as much warmth as possible.

"What voice, Little Cub?"

I jumped up in surprise, getting ready to run away from the speaker, only to find it was a khajiit woman. She had dark brown fur and a long claw scar across her cheek. The fur on the back of her head elongated into human looking hair, reaching down into a ponytail tied with a leather strip. Her green slitted eyes were filled with concern.

"Um…" I hesitated to respond, "Nothing miss."

She noticed my scrawny frame and my nervous demeanor, and made a tutting noise.

"This won't due," She said in a motherly tone, "How old are you cub?"

"…Four years."

"I see," She said, "Would you like some food? My caravan is welcome to outsiders."

I hesitated, thinking it could be a ploy. My father said that Khajiits could be extremely dangerous when crossed, so I should always stay on their good side. However, I was out of options, and I was four so my mind was a bit simple back then. I took the woman's welcoming hand, noticing how soft her fur was, and slung the crossbow over my shoulder.

"What is your name cub?"

"Umbris," I said "My father named me because I was born on the darkest day."

"Interesting," She said as we walked, "I have a son who is your age, his name is Zul. I think he will like you, Umbris."

As we talked I noticed we were approaching a large campsite with four tents, with around five other Khajiits sitting around the fire. They were all in high spirits and were eating what looked like fish. All I cared about was the scent of food and warmth of the fire.

"This one," The woman Khajiit began, "Found this little cub wondering around. I think it would be wise to give him shelter."

A male with dull gray fur looked me over. His fur on his face appeared like a mustache and he was missing an eye, which was covered by an eye patch. His critical gaze made me feel a little uncomfortable at the time, but he had the aura of someone who was extremely kindly and wise.

"Where did you find him, Ko Tahana?" He asked, "The cub looks half dead."

"Mother!" A younger looking boy with similar brown fur shouted, "Are you trying to replace me?!"

Tahana chuckled at her son's loudness, "No Zul, I found the boy shivering on a rock in the woods, I thought he could use our help."

Zul approached me, and I got slightly nervous. I noticed that his eye color was blue instead of his mother's green.

"H-hello," I said nervously, "I'm U-umbris"

He stayed silent for a few more seconds then pat me on the shoulder, "Nice to meet you! I welcome you to the caravan!"

I nodded slowly, and I began to familiarize myself with the other members as I ate. The old man was Dro Abi'ir, a merchant and the leader of the caravan. He earned the "Dro" prefix since he was basically everyone's grandfather. Next was Do Razita, a tough looking female with auburn fur and a shorter tail. Apparently it had been cut off in a battle during her youth and simply continued growing until it was about half the length it should be. Daro Mobar was a tan furred young man who earned the Daro because of his lute playing skills. He would play his loot whenever someone needed to hear music, and never complained whenever he was asked. The last was Maaiq the Liar, an entertaining fellow and brother of Tahana. He earned the "Liar" bit due to how much he stretches the truth, but it was still entertaining for me atleast.

After I told them my story, they all sent their hearts out to me, and welcomed me into their family if I would accept the invitation. I didn't know what to say. These were people I just met, and here they were opening their arms to me. Tahana gave me a sad smile and held her hand out to me.

I did what any four year old would do when they are hurting, I ignored the hand and ran to hug the woman. Little did I know was that Tahana would be my new mother, while Zul would be my older brother in time.


End file.
